Duke University requests 50 trainee-years of support for predoctoral training at the Chemistry-Biology Interface. This application is submitted by the 15 faculty members of the University Program in Biological Chemistry in the Departments of Chemistry, Biochemistry, Cell Biology, and Botany. The UPBC is designed for students with a strong undergraduate background in either Chemistry or Biology and a complementary interest in the other discipline. It is intended to train future leaders in pharmaceutical, medical, and biotechnological research to serve in academia, government, and industry.